


you fill my lungs with sweetness

by dragonryder94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Sendak Redemption Arc, Smut, this is the most self indulgent thing i've ever written lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: shiro and sendak enjoy a morning together when the galra comes back from a mission





	you fill my lungs with sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah here's a thing i wrote. i needed more Soft™ shendak content so i had to make some. i'll probably make some more when i get the eventual craving. 
> 
> thank you to teicakes for giving this a quick read through for me! 
> 
> title is from "bloom" by the paper kites

Sendak awoke tangled in the sheets of their nest, hand already blindly reaching for his mate. They had a good nest, created with blankets and pillows aplenty, their scents mingling and mixing and seeping into the fabrics to create the scent of home of he come to associate with his mate.

His mate, who at the present moment was nowhere to be found.

His ears twitched as he heard the door to the main room open with a _whoosh,_ the scent of salt and petrichor flooding the room. As he rolled over, his eye adjusted to the low light and he took in the pleasing form of his mate, shirtless and gleaming with sweat, a small towel draped over his shoulder.

Shiro was an early riser, he always had been, and he would usually slip out early to get in some training on the gladiator, and usually Sendak could appreciate that routine. Today, however, Sendak was not a fan of it; he’d just come back from a dangerous Blade mission and all he wanted to do was wrap around Shiro and never let him go. The Galra warrior let out a rumble at the collection of bruises and love bites peppering Shiro’s neck and shoulders, evidence of the night before.

The human looked over his shoulder at Sendak, a small smile gracing his lips as he threw the towel towards him. Sendak caught it effortlessly, a feral smile spreading over his face as he maintained eye contact and lifted it to inhale deeply through his nose. The blush that covered Shiro’s face was beautiful, and the human lowered his eyes, breaking eye contact as he turned and untied his shorts.

As the fabric slid down that toned backside and down those thighs Sendak felt a growl build in his chest and rumble through the room. Shiro heard it loud and clear, if the smirk over his shoulder was any indication, before he turned away again and started rummaging through the drawers on the wall.

The Galra’s eye zeroed in on the form of his mate, instincts taking over as he rolled up and off the bed, large form moving in a blur as he sprung across the small room. Shiro wasn’t taken by surprise, not really, but he let out a small shriek as the larger male hefted him up and over his shoulder.

He laughed and lightly smacked Sendak’s back joking, “You better be careful mister spyman. My mate will be back soon and if he catches you here he’ll be pissed.”

Sendak chuffed and gave Shiro’s ass a light slap, smirking at the yelp it drew from the shother man.

“Well then, I guess I’d better get started so we’re done before he gets home.”

With that he tossed Shiro down on the bed, taking a moment to admire the form of his mate. His skin had retained it’s slight flush from his workout, but it had started again at his face and was working its way down his shoulders and torso from Sendak’s attention. The Galra was certainly no poet, he hated drafting even the most basic of mission reports for Kolivan, but Sendak could write proclamations to the heavens about Shiro’s form and how much it pleased him.

The prosthetic arm, previously a reminder to Shiro of his year in captivity, only served to show just how strong and resilient his mate was. Any other human, any other creature, wouldn’t have been able to withstand half of what Shiro had. A deep rumble built in his chest as he nudged Shiro’s legs apart, kneeling between them and draping the human’s milky thighs over his hips. His prosthetic, rebuilt and a much more manageable size now, trailed down Shiro’s arm, tangling their fingers together.

Shiro’s eyes were soft as he watched Sendak bring their entwined hands to his mouth, pressing soft kisses to the flesh there. This was the side of his mate that no one else got to see of him, and it was the side that Shiro cherished. The Galra saw the look on his face and leaned down, blanketing the smaller form with his bulk so he could press their mouths together. Shiro smiled into the kiss, arms wrapping around Sendak’s broad shoulders as he rocked up from the bed.

The Galra’s body was hot and hard above him, and Shiro could feel slick leaking on him from Sendak’s slit. His mate ground their hips together, cock unsheathed and leaking precome over Shiro’s and making the space between them slick and hot.

Sendak pulled away from his lips to mouth down Shiro’s neck, working a mark onto the skin there and loving the sound it drew from the human. A soft whine coupled with Shiro rocking his hips up made Sendak pull back, reaching to their bedside table for the bottle of lubricant left there from the previous night.

He had been surprised to find out that human males, unlike Galra and many other species, did not produce their own lubrication or have the ability to carry young. The knowledge had both interested and confused him, but Sendak loved being able to reduce Shiro to a whimpering mess with nothing but his fingers. Getting him slick and loose and working him up so high that he begged for Sendak’s cock was a pastime they both enjoyed immensely.

He leaned back so he sat on his heels, flipping Shiro’s body so that he rested on his stomach with one leg cocked to the side for better access. Running an appreciative hand over his mate’s backside the Galra let out a pleased rumble. He could look at Shiro’s body for hours and never grow bored. Pouring some of the lube over his fingers he traced the rim of Shiro’s entrance for a moment before sliding one in, watching his mate’s face carefully for any signs of discomfort.

All he found was rapturous bliss, Shiro’s eyes closed and his face buried in the pillows, moans muffled. Sendak smiled and leaned down, using his free hand to turn Shiro’s head and connect their mouths, swallowing the moan Shiro let out when he added a second finger. The human was still a little loose from the previous night, and Sendak’s practiced movements opened him up again in no time at all.

The Galra grinned and trailed his mouth down Shiro’s back, kissing at the dimple on his lower back and sucking a bruise into the skin there. Keeping the thrusting motion of his fingers going he shifted so that his mouth was at the same level and watched Shiro’s spine tighten and his muscles flex as he licked around his fingers. Shiro let out a wail at that, clenching down and grinding his hips back, wanting more.

Sendak could never deny Shiro anything, and after a moment he slipped a third finger inside his mate, pulling back to watch the way he moved and undulated in time with the thrusts. Shiro pushed back to prop himself up on his knees with his ass in the air, pushing into Sendak’s hand. He looked over his shoulder and snarled.

“If you don’t put your cock in me _now_ I’m going to turn you over and fuck you raw.”

The larger man grinned as he pulled his fingers out and poured slick over his cock, stroking to spread it down his length. He blanketed Shiro with his body, guiding the tip of his cock to the human’s entrance before nipping his ear softly.

“Mhm, you promise?”

With that he braced a hand on Shiro’s hip and slowly drove forward, groaning as his cock was slowly encased in velvet heat. His mate moaned, pressing his forehead into the pillows as his body stretched to accept Sendak, panting when their hips finally met and the Galra paused. Shiro had flopped back down so that he lay completely on his front, with Sendak practically straddling the back of his thighs.  

Shiro whined and rocked back, trying to get leverage, but he couldn’t get the momentum he wanted in the position he was in. Sendak grinned, because at that moment his human was exactly where he wanted him to be. Helpless and needing his attention.

He leaned down and nipped at the back of Shiro’s neck, leaving a mark and soothing it with his lips.

“Are you going to be good for me?”

Sendak could hear the smirk in Shiro’s voice as he pushed back and clenched around him.

“Never.”

The Galra snarled and jerked Shiro’s body so that the human rested up on his knees with his chest pressed into the mattress. He pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside Shiro before snapping his hips forward and burying himself to the hilt. The human cried out, knuckles on his flesh hand white where they clenched in the sheets. Sendak set a brutal pace, hips pistoning as he fucked into Shiro.

Shiro’s head hung down between his shoulders, pressed against the mattress as he rocked back into Sendak’s thrusts. He let out a snarl, slowing his thrusts down and grinding with his hips as he leaned over his mate’s body. The fur on his chest tickled Shiro’s back as the Galra nosed the bondmark on his shoulder, licking the sweat beading up on his skin.

The human propped himself up on his prosthetic arm, reaching back to grab at Sendak’s fur and pull, attaching their mouths in a kiss full of tongue and teeth. Sendak growled and nipped at Shiro’s upper lip, swallowing his gasp before jerking his hips in hard. Shiro shuddered with every thrust, and the slick, wet heat of his body shot pleasure through Sendak. Pleasure he wanted to give back to his mate; his mate who took him so wonderfully.  

As Sendak rushed towards his completion, the base of his cock swelling and starting to catch on Shiro’s rim as he pulled and pushed against the straining muscle, he took a moment to slow down and grind into the human, cock pressing against his prostate as Shiro widened his thighs and braced his knees on the bed. He gasped and cried as Sendak’s thrusts turned harder and more direct, one hand disappearing underneath him to stroke his cock.

“Sen-Sendak, fuck _please._ Just a little -”

He grinned ferally and leaned over the human, licking and biting at the sensitive skin of his neck for a moment before sinking his teeth into the bondmark.

Shiro wailed, white spilling through his fingers as stroked himself through his orgasm. His body went lax as the aftershocks subsided, held up by Sendak’s hands on his hips as the Galra thrust wildly into him.

Seeing that blissed out expression on Shiro’s face, feeling and hearing his orgasm and knowing that _he_ had been the one to do that, filled Sendak with such pride and pleasure that it took only a handful more thrusts before his knot fully formed and he came inside his mate, teeth sinking into the scarred skin just a little further.

He slowed his hips, the knot keeping them locked together as he removed his mouth for Shiro’s shoulder and rested his forehead against the middle of Shiro’s back. The human collapsed, exhaustion and pleasure coursing through his body, and he took Sendak with him.

The Galra blanketed his mate, purring and rumbling deep in his chest as he licked and kissed the skin of Shiro’s shoulders. His hips shifted, tugging slightly on the knot holding them together and Shiro hissed from the overstimulation. He lifted his head and turned it slightly so he could speak without being muffled.

“Baby you’re heavy as fuck, please move us before you crush me. _Gently_.”

Sendak chuffed and slowly moved their bodies so they were laying on their sides. Spooning as Shiro called it.

He continued purring and started rubbing Shiro’s skin, caressing his mate and nuzzling against the back of his head while they remained tied together. The human chuckled softly and turned his head, catching the fur on the back of Sendak’s head and using it to pull their mouths together. When they pulled apart Shiro let out a soft chuckle, rubbing their noses together.

“That sure was one hell of a way to welcome me back. I was barely gone for two hours. And I’m pretty sure you didn’t even wake up til I opened the door.”

Sendak’s arm wrapped around his chest and he pulled the human against him tighter, pressing their lips together and whispering against his mouth, “Perhaps. But it’s been some time since I saw you last, and I intend to make the most of what time we have together before I’m called away again.”

Shiro’s face closed off slightly, unhappy at the reminder that Sendak would be gone again so soon after returning to him. He tangled their fingers together and leaned back into the furry chest behind him letting out a content sigh.

“How much longer _do_ you have?”

He huffed and stayed quiet for a moment before speaking.

“Kolivan told me that he would send a transmission with new instructions within 4 quintants.”

Shiro nodded and went back to playing with Sendak’s fingers, his eyelids drooping as his heart rate calmed. The Galra kept his rumbling up, aware that it helped Shiro relax, and pressed his face against the top of the human’s head. He smelled so good, like fresh rain and spicy musk and Sendak couldn’t get enough of it.

They remained tied together for another ten minutes or so, but once Sendak could pull out comfortably Shiro flipped over and tangled their limbs, shoving a leg between the Galra’s thighs and wrapping his arms around the other man’s shoulders. Tucking his face into his mate’s neck Shiro nosed around until he found the spot where his own bitemark scarred Sendak and laid a soft kiss to the skin there.

Sendak grumbled when Shiro jostled him, moving the human’s hand so that he could run his fingers through the hard to reach patch of fur on Sendak’s back. As soon as Shiro started scratching and combing the Galra went boneless, practically melting into the bed and sighing in pleasure. In return he lightly ran his claws over the buzzcut on Shiro’s head, the short, bristly hairs tickling his fingers.     

Shiro’s eyes continued to droop, until he was practically asleep in Sendak’s arms. The Galra pressed his lips to the human’s forehead murmuring, “Do you not have any paladin training today?”

The human shook his head, eyes still closed as his hand continued it’s motion on Sendak’s back, “Nope. Told Keith and Allura they were in charge for today and not to bother me unless they needed to form Voltron. We’ve got all day.”

That made Sendak perk up, his tone taking on a teasing lilt as he rumbled, “Oh well in that case. I do believe you mentioned something about fucking me?”

Shiro peeled his eyelids back and raised his head out of Sendak’s neck, face open and happy even as he snarked, “Christ could you give a guy at least half an hour of afterglow before you want to go again? Please?”

Sendak smiled and nodded, motioning for Shiro to lay back down against him. The human did so, huffing lightly before nosing back into the crook of Sendak’s neck.

Sendak felt sleep taking him as well, his eye becoming heavy as he took in the smell of mate and home and safety. They were safe in their nest, and they were together. That was the only thing that mattered.   

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you liked it!!


End file.
